This invention relates to an apparatus for winding kite strings, in particular dual kite strings connected to a stunt-type kite.
It is well known that stunt kites are flown with two fixed lengths of strings, each attached to a separate handle. One method of winding the strings is to wind each string on its own handle, one at a time. This is time consuming and may introduce twist into the kite strings.
Only a few dual string stunt kite winding devices have been proposed. In one such device, each string handle is mounted on pins which project from opposite sides of a central shaft. The central shaft is then revolved by one hand while the strings are separated and/or guided onto the assembled handles and shaft by the other hand. Another dual string stunt kite winding device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,702 issued in 1987 to McGinnis. In this device both handles are again mounted on pins on opposite sides of a central shaft. A string guide is held radially outwardly from the handles and is supported from a hollow sleeve which slidably and rotatably receives the shaft. A crank handle is fixed to an end of the shaft so that the assembled handles can be rotated to take up the strings. Use of both these dual string winding devices can be time consuming because not much string is taken up for each rotation because the handles are mounted close to each other. Thus, many rotations are required to wind up the standard 150 foot string lengths. It would be desirable to provide a stunt kite string winder which rapidly and simultaneously winds a pair of stunt kite strings.